Dash's World
by LazyPonyArt
Summary: This story was indeed based of the fanfiction and song, The Rainbow Factory. It revolves around two ponies lives, including Twilights. Shadow is within the Wonderbolts, but he use to be a guard. He dates Rainbow Dash, and he has a mission to protect the Princesses, and all ponies in Equestria, but how will he do it? Will anypony die? What will happen? Find out by reading!


One morning, Dash woke up to the warm sun beaming in her room. She looked over next to her and saw Shadow Raptor laying next to her. Dash gently leaned over him and gave him a small kiss, she slowly got out of bed and did her morning chores. While Dash stretched her wings to clear the clouds, she heard a knock on the door. Dash slowly went to the door and opened it.

"Where is he?" Twilight said barging into Dash's house.

"Upstairs, why?" Dash replied. Twilight did not answer her friend, she just ran upstairs to Shadow in rage. Twilight threw open the door to the bedroom and yelled at him.

"WHY IS THEIR GUARDS OUTSIDE MY HOUSE?!" Shadow quickly jumped out of the bed in fear hitting his head on the roof, scared by Twilight barging in so suddenly.

"What are you talking about Twi." he said. Seeing the anger in Twilights eyes, he knew something was up.

Twilight, Shadow, and Dash all flew over to Twilights house talking about the guards.

"I never told them to watch over anypony." Shadow said fearfully. Twilight gave Shadow a dirty look, still unable to trust him since he's knew. Dash noticed what was going on and got between them hoping to stop the fight. As they got closer to Twilights house, Shadow can see three of his guards standing outside wearing heavy armor and helmets. He quickly flew over and asked them

"What are you guys doing? Who gave you orders to guard Princess Twilight?" Two of the guards stood silent while the other spoke up.

"Princess Luna, sir. She said threats were being made to the princesses, and gave us orders to protect Princess Twilight." Shadow looked back at Twilight and Dash flying slowly then at the guards.

"I'll keep an eye out. You may leave your posts. Bring this note to Princess Celestia." Shadow then handed the note to one of the guards then flew towards Twilight and Dash to explain everything.

All three ponies where upstairs in the treebrary, Twilight was a bit worried, but knew Shadow takes his job seriously. Even though he does not work for the Royal Guards, he helps out due to his high rank in the Wonderbolts. Dash stood next to Shadow their hooves almost connecting, all the windows were closed, along with curtains making the room dark, the only light was a small lamp next to the bed.

Shadow knew how important it was to keep Princess Twilight safe. A knock on the door echoed through the treebrary, they all stayed silent hoping whoever it was would trot away. About thirty seconds later, another knock echoed through the building, then another. A large crashing sound erupted, then a bit of giggle-snorting. They knew it was Pinkie once they heard that giggle-snort of hers. Pinkie trotted up the stairs to meet the group of three, she noticed it was dark in the whole building.

"Hey! Twilight, why is it so dark? You really should have more light up here." Pinkie said still giggling about the door. Dash rolled her eyes, standing closer to Shadow.

Shadow asked a friend of his to guard Twilight while he visits an abandon part of Ponyville, ponies say there is an old warehouse but nopony has ever seen it. Shadow and Dash flew slowly, not knowing what to expect. As they got closer to the so called warehouse, they noticed a change in soil, plants, trees, and other natural things. In the distance they could see a bunch of pipes, sticking up from a large building, this was no warehouse, it was a factory...

"Stay here, I'll go check it out. I don't want you getting hurt..." Dash flew lower to the ground, hiding in a small hole, watching Shadow fly to the factory.

Inside, a bunch of large lights hung from the ceiling, ash covered the walls, near the ceiling you can see a glass wall that stretches across the whole room. Shadow got closer to the glass wall, noticing a large hole, below was a bunch of machines and pipes, the place looked like it was not used in a long time. He turned around and quickly flew back to Dash.

"What is inside?" She looked at him, getting out of her hiding spot, brushing away the dirt from her coat.

"Machines... They look like they carry hot liquids.." Dash looked at him, seeing fear in his eyes, they both flew back to the treebrary.

Later in the day, Shadow was laying in the grass in the park, he watched the clouds go by slowly, wondering who is making the threats. Dash and Twilight approached him slowly.

"Hi Shadow, we've been looking all around for you." Dash said now running. She pounced on Shadow giving him a large hug, he chuckled and hugged her back.

"Why were you looking for me?" He looked at the light blue pegasus on top of him.

"Because, I needed my guard with me.." Twilight said, looking at Shadow.

"Oh.. Sorry for leaving you both behind..." Dash got off Shadow allowing him to get up, he continued to think about the pony making the threats, trying to get a good idea of who it could be. Suddenly, Shadow knew who it was...


End file.
